Holy Night
by Omni Heaven
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been spending more and more time together, but neither of them will admit their feelings to one another. With Christmas only a couple days away will Hinata be able to make a move or will lose him forever. NaruHina, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Today is the day, Hinata," the Hyuuga heiress said to herself, moving a couple strands of her long hair out of her face.

It was only a couple days before Christmas and Hinata was standing at the entrance of Konoha. She was waiting for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi to get back from their most recent mission. They'd been gone for about two weeks now on an A-ranked mission and Hinata had only gotten word about two hours earlier that they'd be back today. She'd been waiting there for no more than an hour, which seemed like mere minutes to her. The white-eyed girl wore a small smile of anticipation as she continued to wait for her long time love to return.

The two had gotten pretty close after the last couple of years. When Sasuke was returned to the village three years ago, he and Sakura started spending more 'quality time' together. Since they were spending the majority of their time together, with the occasional outing with Naruto, the blond started hanging out with everyone a little more than usual, especially Hinata.

"We've been getting so close lately, it's just so...unreal." Hinata soon found herself getting lost in her own thoughts about the blond, closing her eyes in the process.

"Oi, Hinata-chan over here!" a familiar voice yelled.

The Hyuuga heiress' eyes shot open to see Naruto running towards her, his clothing having big rips in them showing were he'd apparently been hit.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started waiting for Naruto to reach her before continuing, "It's good to see you're-"

Hinata was stopped in mid-sentence when the fox boy threw his arms around her, pulling into a rather tight embrace while lifting her off the ground.

"Hinata-chan it's really good to see you." Naruto said loudly, wearing his signature smile.

"I-It's good to see you too...Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, feeling a little light-headed.

"Naruto, you can't just go picking people up like that! Put her down!" the familiar pink-haired girl scolded.

Naruto did exactly as he was told, allowing the white eyed girl to stand on her own.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I just got a little excited, I mean I haven't seen you in two whole weeks."

"N-No its okay Naruto-kun, I really missed you, too." Hinata replied, blushing a little bit more in the process.

'_Darn it! I'm doing it again.' _Hinata thought.

It was true. Every time Naruto did something like that, she'd start blushing and/or stuttering. Even after all these years, it was just a habit that she couldn't break, no matter how hard she tried.

"Naruto, you should get some rest." Kakashi walked past the three reading the same perverted book he normally read, "Or at least get something to eat, considering the conditions we've been under for such a long time."

Naruto faced the silver haired Jounin with a smile, "I guess you're right Kakashi-sensei."

"You don't need to call me that anymore. You're all Jounin now, so you don't really need to call me 'sensei' anymore," Kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's just a habit of mine." Naruto put both hands behind his head.

Sasuke was the last to enter the village, stopping in front of the three shinobi.

"Sakura lets go," Sasuke said before continuing into Konoha.

"Oh, here I come Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, following after the Uchiha.

Naruto and Hinata stood by themselves watching as their three friends walked further into Konoha until they disappeared into the crowds of people. The moment they were out of sight Naruto faced the Hyuuga girl.

"So Hinata-chan you wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Of course…I'm mean I'd love to." Hinata smiled.

Naruto's smile increased in size as he softly grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off into Konoha, causing her to run with him.

"Naruto-kun I…" Hinata started.

"I haven't eaten ramen since I left on my mission." Naruto informed.

"You went two whole weeks without ramen?!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto nodded in reply.

This would've been a surprise to anyone considering the 'slight' addiction Naruto had for ramen. The blond shinobi normally had at least three or four bowls everyday. The two weaved in and out of the large crowds of people. Everyone in Konoha was decorating the streets with all sorts of ornaments and lanterns. It was easy to tell that everyone was quite excited for Christmas.

"Hinata-chan what do you want to order?" Naruto asked.

The two shinobi were now sitting on stools in front of Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The bar was also decorated with all sorts of Christmas-themed decorations.

"O-Oh I'll just have whatever you're having Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.

"You heard her old man! Two bowls of Beef Ramen!" Naruto said loudly.

"Two bowls of Beef Ramen coming right up," Teuchi - said 'old man' - informed.

He turned away from the two to prepare their food. As he did this, a familiar brown haired girl walked over to the counter where Naruto and Hinata sat.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Ayame smiled, "It's been quite boring without our best customer."

"Yeah the mission took a bit longer than I hoped for, but now I'm back, and I brought Hinata-chan, too," Naruto smiled back pointing at the white-eyed girl sitting next to him.

Ayame turned to Hinata still wearing her smile.

"It's good to see you again as well Hinata," Ayame greeted.

"Same to you Ayame-san," Hinata said.

"So…you two have been coming here together quite a lot lately."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment before turning away the next second, both their cheeks red.

"I-I guess you're right." The two shinobi said in unison.

Ayame giggled and Teuchi could be heard chuckling behind Ayame.

"What's so funny?"! Naruto shouted childishly.

"Oh it's nothing of your concern, just a little inside joke." The brown haired girl replied.

A long awkward silence drifted between the two until Teuchi sent a two bowls of ramen and a pair of chop sticks in front of the two, smiling as Naruto grabbed his chopsticks with anticipation. Then, without a second to spare, he put a mouthful of ramen in his mouth, while Hinata smiled at him and slowly ate some her own ramen. After a couple minutes, Naruto had already finished six bowls of ramen and was almost done with his seventh, while the Hyuuga girl was just finishing her first.

"So why haven't you guys been talking?" Ayame asked, "By now I would have thought that you'd be telling Hinata all about your mission."

The blond haired boy slurped up the last of his ramen before making a reply.

"Oh yeah, the mission went so well. You should have seen me Hinata-chan, I..." Naruto started with his story that Ayame sat down to listen to.

Hinata listened to Naruto's over exaggerated story with a small smile. She showed interest in everything he said, giggling at parts that were just way to farfetched to be true, but he insisted that they were, so she believed him. Everytime he spoke, Hinata felt drawn to him which made her love for him ever more obvious to those around her except the boy she loved. Ayame took her eyes off Naruto and glanced at Hinata, smiling at the look on her face.

"So are you to going out yet?" Ayame whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata suddenly fell out of her chair anime-style at the question.

"W-Where did that come from?" Hinata whispered back, turning the brightest shade of red she'd turned all day.

"So I guess thats a no," Ayame giggled, "Well you should hurry up and do it some time soon, before some other girl decides to steal him away from you."

Hinata looked away from a moment wearing more of a worried look than before. "Steal him away from me?"

"Well yeah, I mean you don't think that girls are just gonna wait for you to get him. Sooner or later, some girl is gonna ask him out if you don't do it first," Ayame explained.

"Hey um what are you guys talking about?" Naruto cut in, putting his face in between the two.

"Oh its nothing to worry about Naruto." Ayame assured waving her hands a little, "Oh wow look at the time, you two should really be getting home before it gets dark."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "Ayame-chan I'm 17 years old and a Jounin for that matter. I can go home whenever I want."

A large sweat drop ran down Ayame's head at the blond's words.

"Well um you need to leave anyway," Ayame said nervously.

"Leave? But why Ayame-chan?" Naruto groaned, "It isn't even closing time."

"Yeah, but I still have to do some more decorating for the Christmas Festival in a couple days," Ayame lied.

"Oh alright, I guess we'll just go somewhere else, okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Oh, thats no problem Naruto-kun. As long as I get to spend more time with you," Hinata smiled.

_'Did I actually say that?' _Hinata thought.

"Well don't worry you will," Naruto smiled back.

"Well you two lovebirds should be going then," Ayame said pushing the two out of the bar, "Have fun."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed lightly at the words the brown-haired women said. But only moments after Ayame waved them off Naruto found himself talking to Hinata again.

"Well since I've been talking all this time, why don't you tell me what you've been up to since I was gone." Naruto said walking with hands behind his head.

Hinata looked in Naruto's carefree eyes, blushing once again when she did.

_'He's grown up so much since we were Genin.' _Hinata thought, smiling softly, _'But he still has the innocence of a child and the same confidence he's always had as long as I can remember. That's why I-'_

"Um Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, oh I'm fine Naruto-kun...I just zoned out for a moment that's all," Hinata replied.

Naruto eyed her questioningly for a moment before saying anything.

"Well if thats all then tell me what you've been up while I was gone," Naruto said.

"Well nothing really, I mean I did some training with my father and Neji-niisan. But besides that I've haven't done much." Hinata looked up at the sky with a light shade of red on her cheeks, "I've just been waiting for you to return."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly from the news, his normal childish smile returned to his face.

"Really Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm.

A small gust of wind blew the Hyuuga heiress' hair right as she looked away from the sky and made eye contact with Naruto, still wearing her smile. For some reason, Hinata looked much more beautiful than she already was, making Naruto blush for a third time today as he stared deeply into Hinata's milky, white eyes. The blond-haired Jounin noticed that they'd both stopped walking and were standing off on the side of the road, staring into each others eyes.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto started.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

The small blush Hinata had on her cheeks made the Hyuuga look even prettier in Naruto's eyes, and to just about every other guy who passed by. Just moments later Naruto found himself moving closer to the Hyuuga staring deeper into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan I..."

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata made a small gasp when she noticed how close she and Naruto had gotten.

At this point Hinata's breast were pressed lightly against Naurto's chest and their faces were only mere centimeters away from each other. She could smell the scent of ramen coming from Naruto's breath, which she could now fell on her lips. The blond haired shinobi slowly brought his hands up onto Hinata's waist, which she responded by bringing on hand on to his cheek.

_'I'm doing it...I'm actually about to k-kiss Naruto-kun!' _Hinata blushed.

Only moments before their lips touched a familiar voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?"

Naruto and Hinata both jumped back away from each other and turned to see who spoke. Sasuke stood sanding a couple feet away from where they were about to kiss wearing a smirk on his face with Sakura leaning up against him. The moment they saw their two friends standing together watching them they both turned as red as a tomato taking a couple steps back in the process.

"Oh Sasuke-kun why did you have to do that? It was just getting good." Sakura giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah I know people, it's taken me a long ass time to update on this site, but I'm back for a short while. I really want to hurry up and finish this story by the end of the weekend of next week so I can probably start a new one later on...sorry for taking so long, school has been a pain in the ass and I've been working on my own original story for a while now...so um yeah, please leave review when you're done. The next chapter will be a lot longer and will probably be the last one (the last chapter is when you'll see how much my writing has improved)...well enjoy._

_Omni Heaven_

* * *

"We probably shouldn't leave you two alone anymore." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto blushed, "There was something on Hinata-chan's face and I was just...trying to get it off."

"Yeah with your mouth." Sakura laughed.

"Naruto just try not speak anymore if you're going to make lies like that." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto frowned a deep frown and crossed his arms. Hinata stood in the same spot with her hands resting on her chest, blushing deeply.

_'I can't believe it. We were actually about to...' _Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when her pink haired friend grabbed her hand.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home." Sakura smiled, giving the Hyuuga quick wink.

Before she had any chance to reply the pink haired Jounin pulled Hinata off down the streets waving back at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto took a step in their direction, attempting to follow them, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his wrist making it impossible to do so.

"Let go Sasuke." Naruto spat.

"Let them go," Sasuke sighed letting go of Naruto's wrist, "Besides we need to talk."

"Talk?"

---------------------------

Hinata walking in silence trying her best to ignore the rather annoying smile Sakura wore as she started at her.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura squealed.

The Hyuuga glanced at the smiling girl, still wearing the blush she had since Sakura took her away from Naruto. The look on Sakura's face had a million questions written on it, all in which Hinata knew she was going to ask.

"So, I see being away from Naruto for two weeks has changed you a little Hinata-chan." Sakura giggled.

"I haven't changed at all, its just..." Hinata trailed off.

"Just what?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun started staring at me and I...I guess I just got into the moment." Hinata answered just loud enough for her to hear.

"The moment huh," Sakura teased, "You were probably really mad that Sasuke-kun interupted, because I and just about everybody around know that you've been dying for a moment like that with Naruto."

"That's not true Sakura-chan." Hinata blushed.

"You love him don't you?"

The Hyuuga heiress' eyes widened at the question before she quickly broke eye contact with Sakura to look at the ground and poke her fingers together. A short but awkward silence drifted over the two and Hinata could literally feel Sakura gazing down upon her waiting for an answer until she finally broke the silence.

"Look Hinata-chan, if you really love him that much you should just ask him to go with you somewhere. You know sort of like a date." Sakura informed, "Then you guys can kiss as much as you like."

"S-Sakura-chan, I didn't even answer." Hinata made full eye contact with the pink haired Jounin.

"But you do don't you? Cause if you don't allot of people are going to be awfully surprised." Sakura teased.

"What do you mean by 'allot of people are going to be surprised'?" Hinata asked wearing a more confused expression.

"Oh don't worry about that, just answer my question." Sakura frowned noticing that Hinata was only trying to avoid the question.

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment, making Sakura wait even longer for the answer she knew was coming. "I...I do love Naruto-kun. More than anything in the world, but..."

"But what? That only gives you an even bigger reason to ask Naruto out or something." Sakura said.

"But what if he says no and says something like 'I just want to be friends'. Sakura-chan if he said something like that I..." she raised her voice slightly towards the end of the sentence before returning to its normal quietness, "I don't know what I'd do. That's just one type of rejection I don't want to deal with."

The saddened look on Hinata's face finally came to view when she'd finished her sentence, causing Sakura to surprisingly stop asking questions. The two just continued walking, an invisible wall forming between the two, preventing them from talking anymore. Its not that they couldn't talk to each other, it just would've been really awkward.

_'She's afraid of rejection.' _Sakura thought, _'I don't really know what to say to that. I mean its taken her three years to bring her relationship with Naruto this far...to the point when they almost kissed. If she were to ask Naruto and he rejected her their current friendship could fall to pieces.'_

"Goodbye Sakura-chan." Hinata said, pulling Sakura from her thoughts.

They were now standing at the entrance of the Hyuuga complex and Hinata was on her way in.

"Hinata-chan wait!" Sakura called out.

Hinata turned around to face her. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura came closer to Hinata placing her hands on her shoulders wearing a small comforting smile. "Look Hinata-chan if you love him you should do something instead of waiting. At this rate Naruto could end up falling for some other girl and then you'd be left to ask yourself what could've happened."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out.

"Hinata-chan ask him out to somewhere like...Tsunade-sama's Christmas Party."

"Christmas Party?" Hinata questioned.

_'That's right, Tsunade-sama is having a Christmas Party.'_

She'd completely forgotten about that. Tsunade announced that she was having a Christmas Party at her mansion a couple days after the Christmas Festival was scheduled. In truth Hinata had been excited about it ever since it was announced, it just some how slipped her mind. But the Christmas Party wasn't really on Christmas it was on Christmas Eve and was supposed to last until at least Midnight. So in truth the party would start tomorrow.

"Since the party's open for all the ninja in the village you shouldn't have a problem going with Naruto." Sakura explained, "You wouldn't even have to ask him, because I know for a fact that Naruto's going. So all you'll have to do is-"

"Meet him there." Hinata finished Sakura's sentence before she got to say it.

The Hyuuga girl smiled happily at her friend suddenly pulling her into a rather tight hug. Though the hug caught her by surprise Sakura hugged back until the Hyuuga released her and she followed suit.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Hinata thanked.

"Oh don't worry about it Hinata-chan." Sakura replied, "We'll talk some more about this tomorrow alright."

Hinata nodded turning away to go back into the Hyuuga complex. She then slip opened the door and gave Sakura a wave good-bye before sliding the door closed and heading into her room. The moment she was in the privacy of her own room she allowed every thought of the loud blond rush into her head.

_'I can't believe it. I might be able to confess to Naruto-kun if this all works out.' _Hinata thought, _'What if he returns my feelings and says he loves me too.'_

Hinata fell backwards onto her bed turning to look at a picture of her and Naruto that sat on the small table next to her bed. The picture was one that they'd taken on Naruto's birthday two months ago. They were standing on top of some building and Sakura had taken a picture of them where Naruto had his arm around Hinata and she was blushing a very bright pink.

"I wonder if I'll be that happy on Christmas." Hinata said to herself.

_-Meanwhile-_

"So Naruto, were you having fun back there?"

Sasuke and Naruto were walking in the opposite direction of Sakura and Hinata. Neither of them had spoken a word for the past couple of minutes of just walking through the park.

"Well of course I was having fun!" Naruto spat, "Me and Hinata-chan were having a great time before you and Sakura came."

"Yeah I bet." Sasuke teased, which was completely unlike him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow to his best friend.

"Little Naruto-kun was about to get his first kiss from the girl he loves." Sasuke teased, which was also very unlike him.

The words served their purpose, causing Naruto frown while turning a bright pink. The loud blond stayed silent until the blush faded away.

"Why'd you have to go and do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "You're the only one I told about how I feel about Hinata-chan and you should know how long I've been waiting for that moment." Naruto's expression seemed a bit disappointed which was very rare for him.

Sasuke frowned at the statement. "It was an accident."

"You didn't have to go ruining the mood like that though."

"I told you it was accident!" Sasuke snapped, raising his voice a little, "Me and Sakura just saw you to getting ready to kiss and the words sort of slipped."

A moment of silence drifted over the two Jounin as they continued walking around Konoha to nowhere in particular. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"If you love her that much you should ask her out or something." Sasuke said.

"That's easier said than done." Naruto replied.

"You never had a problem asking Sakura out." Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, but that was just me when I was young and dumb," Naruto smiled, "Now I'm mature and smart. Besides I don't even like Sakura-chan like that anymore. I actually love Hinata-chan, its not just some simple crush."

"You make it sound so hard." Sasuke said coolly. "And since when have you been smart and mature?" He added.

"I'd like to see you confess to Sakura-chan." Ignoring Sasuke's last coment.

"I don't have time for things like that." was Sasuke's excuse.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Naruto laughed putting his hands behind his head.

"This isn't about me alright, you're the one whose having problems with love not me." Sasuke looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Now look, she's obviously in love with you too, so just ask her out or something."

"I already told you Sasuke its not that simple." Naruto said.

"Just ask her to go with to some place like...I don't know, Tsunade-sama's party." Sasuke explained, "Then you two can have you're little 'moment' and live happily ever after."

Naruto's eyes widened at the black haired boy's words, grabbing his shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Sasuke that has to be the single most genius thing you've ever said!"

"Let go of me and stop looking at me like that." Sasuke ordered.

The blond did what he was told giving Sasuke a little more breathing room.

"Sasuke this is great, it shouldn't be to hard for me to ask Hinata-chan to Tsunade-baachan Christmas Party with your help." Naruto said excitedly.

"With my help?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about me helping?"

"You have to help, its your fault that this happened in the first place!" Naruto shouted shoving his finger in Sasuke's face, "That means you have to help!"

The raven haired boy slapped his best friends hand out of his face frowning deeply. "I've already helped out enough Naruto, you can do the rest yourself."

"Come on Sasuke I can't do it by myself." Naruto pleaded, "You're the only one who can help me. If I ask I'll just make myself look like an idiot."

"Why don't you tell me the part where thats my problem." Sasuke said coldly.

The Uchiha turned his back on the blond and began walking in the opposite direction when he felt Naruto grab hold of his leg.

"Naruto let go!" Sasuke ordered, trying to pull his leg free.

"Sasuke you gotta help me." Naruto said, looking up at him with a pathetic looking fox look.

Sasuke stared at his best friend with distaste and with one final attempt he tugged his leg free. He continued looking at the teary eyed blond taking a deep sigh after looking at him for a few short seconds.

"Whatever," Sasuke frowned, "I'll ask her for you."

All of a sudden Naruto jumped up and dived towards Sasuke, as if to give him a hug, but the Uchiha simply put his open hand in between them signaling Naruto to stop. "I don't think you should be thanking me just yet."

"Why not?"

"You still have to get her a Christmas Present, right?" Sasuke stated, "And I'm very sure that you're aware that the Hokage's party is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Naruto shouted, "I thought it was on Christmas!"

"It's only meant to last till Christmas idiot." Sasuke shook his head, apparently not surprised too that Naruto would forget something that important.

"That means I have to get her something before tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly." Sasuke sighed.

"But that's okay, I still have all of tomorrow to think of the perfect present for her." Naruto smiled.

"I think we're done here." Sasuke said flatly. "You'd better not mess this up."

"You'd better not forget to ask her." Naruto replied, "Alright."

"Yeah."

Without another word Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, leaving Naruto by himself.


End file.
